


Stuck in camelot

by LusciousDean



Category: Merlin - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Dean, cas, and sam get stuck in camelot, they come to find merlin and arthur!
Relationships: Dean/Castiel, DeanCas, Merlin/Arthur, Merthur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Where the hell are we?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a merlin and supernatural cross over fic. It's also a merthur and deancas fic, so there is that. Poor sam. Major 3rd wheel.

Sam, dean, and castiel were all sitting in the living room watching a new show they'd found. It was called "merlin" and they all had taken an immediate liking to it.

"Hey sam, do you know what this button does?" dean asked, pointing to a small blue and red button on the back of the remote. 

"I'm not sure, but i wouldn't press it. Probably to pop the batteries out or something." Sam said, then turned back to the tv. Dean stared at the button for a moment, resisting the temptation to press it. He then looked over at cas. Castiel has been acting strange recently. Every time dean would look at him, he'd look away or start twiddling his thumbs. There was no denying that he liked castiel. Dean knew it, sam knew it, hell, probably even cas knew it, but dean was too scared to admit it, so he hoped that cas eventually would say something about it. He hadn't yet. 

He slid his finger over the back of the remote and figured, you know what, fuck it. Probably just the batteries like sam said. 

there was a slight flash of light, and then a crash.

————

"Where the hell are we???" Sam said in an angry tone, getting off the ground then dusting off his jeans and jacket.

"I believe dean... has brought us to Camelot..." Castiel said, staring off in the distance to see a large bustling castle. 

Sam looked at dean, then looked at deans hand that was still pressing down on the button. 

"Dean! I told you not to press the-" Sam stopped, being interrupted by someone.

"Put your... your weapons down!" Prince arthur of Camelot exclaimed, then pointed to deans remote with mild confusion. There stood next to arthur was merlin, Gwaine, and Lancelot. 

"Sire, It seems to be a piece of metal or plastic. I doubt it could hurt anyone." Merlin said looking at arthur. 

"Merlin, i told you to call me arthur.... but you're probably right." Arthur said and then paused for a moment, seemingly forgetting all about the suspicious guests. 

"Oh right! you people. uh, who are you and what business do you have with Camelot?" Arthur stated firmly, then looked at their clothes. On the seemingly eldest male, there was a leather jacket, strange pants, and a shirt that said... Iron Maiden? On the second one, standing oddly close to the eldest, was a long coat of some kind, a really strange blue thing hanging from around his neck, and then very very formal wear. The last one, arthur assumed was the youngest, was wearing a shirt with strange patterns, and weird pants. 

"We uh... we- we are here as merchants!" Dean stated very hesitantly then stuck his hand in his back pocket, noticing a gun. Oh shit. 

Arthur looked shockingly at the three men, the way they talked sounded different then the way the whole of Camelot talked. Arthur knew of places with other accents, but nothing ever that drastic. 

"Lancelot, Gwaine, take these three to the dungeons. Merlin and I will continue the mission alone." Arthur said, waving them off. 

"I will make sure to talk to all of you later..." arthur said looking at sam, dean, and cas directly, then getting on his horse, merlin following suit. 

Fucking hell, dean thought, was going to be difficult... wasnt it.


	2. Emrys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is part two to this story. I don’t have much of an authors note to put out right now so... Hi! Hopefully I update tomorrow!

Sam, dean, and cas were all sitting in a dungeon. It was about 5:00 pm, and they had tried everything. Picking the lock was a no, there we guards guarding the door every second of every hour so they couldn't do that. Castiel tried using his powers, and for some reason they didn't work.

"I think... I think my powers are having trouble adjusting to the alternate time. I am a seraphim, after all. I'm not the most powerful of celestial beings." Cas said with a sigh, feeling as though he had failed sam and dean.

"Hey... hey- cas. buddy. It's okay. It's my fault that we're here in the first place, don't sweat it. Okay?" Dean said with his hands on castiels shoulders. Cas gave dean a hopeful smile. 

"ahem.." arthur cleared his throat falsely. 

"Merlin and I are going to talk to you guys now. Follow us, and don't try anything or we will throw you in the stocks." arthur smiled sarcastically. While they were walking, merlin kept looking back at castiel. Almost like he was trying to put his finger on what was so interesting about him. 

That's it! merlin thought. He's- he's got some sort of.. magic. The energy cas gave off appeared to be very strong. Almost enough to intimidate him, but not quite. 

——————

Arthur and merlin sat down at one end of the table while sam, dean, and cas sat down at the other. Dean didn't really know how to feel. He knew merlin was good, but he was a sorcerer after all. He'd have to say something after this... this chat. 

"So... explain who you are." Arthur said, looking each of them in the eye, making an attempt at intimidating them, but to no avail.

"Well, I'm dean. This is my brother sam-" Dean spoke and sam waved,

"and this is my.. my best friend castiel." Dean smiled awkwardly. 

"Castiel? Like in the bible? that's an interesting name to choose." Arthur said making sam and dean suppress laughter. 

"Well actually i am from the bible-" cas said and dean quickly cut him off,

"He means to say it's like he's from the bible. He was raised religiously... and the bible... That's how his parents chose the name.." dean said then looked over to cas. Dean then sent a prayer to cas.

I don't know if you can hear me or not cas but you've got to keep quiet about basically everything from our time period. Probably even our universe as well. As far as we know, demons and ghosts don't exist here. Okay?

"Okay dean." Cas said, turning to dean. 

"Okay what, castiel?" Merlin said, questioning why he said okay for no reason. 

"Okay to deans previous statement." Cas said.

Nice save, honey. I mean buddy. Dude.

Castiels cheeks turned red and he turned away from dean. 

"Anyway... We're-" Arthur began to say,

"We know who you are. Prince Arthur of Camelot and Emrys- ahem- i mean merlin." Sam said, knowing he fucked up. Merlin immediately looked over to sam, then back at dean and cas frantically. 

"Oh, okay, good. You're correct. I'm not sure what an emrys is but... Anyway, again, what business do you have here really?" Arthur said, questioning them. 

"Well, uh-" dean stated hesitantly, wondering how much he could say without their story sounding phony. 

"Well, we're kind of- kind of stuck here. See uh, we can't say much but we come from a... a far away kingdom, someone took us all and we ended up here." Dean explained hoping his story would have them fooled. Arthur's expression changed into somewhat of a more mindful and caring one.

"Oh! what kingdom have you come from?" Arthur asked, clearly believing deans story. 

"We're, we're knights of... Zeppelin." Dean replied, sam immediately turning his head to glare at dean. 

"That's interesting. I've never heard of that kingdom. Well, seeing as you are knights, we want your stay here to be nothing less than pleasant. I'll have merlin here show you the chambers you will be staying in. I have to go talk to father about this." Arthur said and before walking off, whispering something to merlin, merlin smiling in return. 

Merlin lead the way to the 'chambers' sam, dean, and cas would be staying in. When they got to the chambers, merlin shut the door immediately. 

"Who are you and why did you-" pointing at sam, "Call me emrys". 

"Listen, dude," dean said and merlin tilted his head.

"What is a 'dude'?" Merlin questioned. 

"It's- it kind of means friend. Anyway, we aren't from around here. What I mean is, we aren't from this time period. We know your story, arthur's story, hell, we know all of your knights stories as well." Dean said, sam then cutting in. 

"Merlin, emrys, whichever you prefer, we know you're a sorcerer. One of the most powerful ones.. ever. Dean and I are mortals, but castiel here is an.. an angel. We know you might not believe us and that's fine. We didn't want to tell arthur this because chances are he'd have us all killed." Sam spoke, hoping merlin would believe them.

"Ok..." merlin stated, still hesitate. 

merlin was confused, to say the least. Three random men appear one day, then make up a horrible story as to why they're here. Merlin couldn't believe that arthur actually trusted their word, but that was who arthur was. A clotpole. A sweet one at that, but a clotpole nonetheless. Lately arthur and merlin had been getting closer. Merlin knew he fancied arthur, but for obvious reasons, that could never happen. So he just sat tight and hoped that this feeling would go away. It didn't. From prolonged stares to arthur and him whispering in each others ears, merlins crush was still festering and he knew of no way to stop it, so he kind of just let it happen. Roll with it, right?

'this is so weird' dean thought. He was still kind of in awe about how fancy and neat everything was, let's just say he didn't exactly expect medieval times to be like... this. 

"I'm going to go see what arthur is doing. I assume you will be in the main chambers for dinner?" Merlin asked.

"Uh- yea. We'll be there. Thanks merlin." Sam said, waving as merlin left the room. 

"Well shit." Sam and dean said in unison. Castiel face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow hopefully!!! Haha... hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up! This is the beginning of a possibly three or four part crossover fanfiction, so i hope you're enjoying it so far. I hope to update again today.


End file.
